Yandere Love
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Akashi was a known playboy and women liked to try and go out with him so they will be the one to get his heart. No one ever thought that maybe his heart was already stolen by someone. Someone who doesn't like it if you touch what's dear to him improperly.


"Quiet ones are the one you should be wary off."

The smile in the red-haired face's was downright scary and the one, an utterly _foolish_ woman, who saw it, bit back the urge to flinch away in fear.

No, she couldn't let the guy won against her. She needed to fight the man so that she could keep his interest. That way this person would come to _her_ and not the other way around.

It had been years since she had met the young man and found herself falling victim in his charms. She would admit that, yes, she must be a masochist to still want to be with the man even if he had already made her suffer many times.

_Akashi Seijuro_ was the name of the person, smirking down at her as if she was beneath him which might have been true at some point.

He was like any playboy you could find in the streets. Only difference was the guy had the looks, the money, the fame, and anything, everything, a girl could wish for except his heart, that is.

He played with many girls break up with them in couple of hours, even minutes and even when he was called insulting names, the heterochromic eyed male never stopped as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Though, she did hear a rumor of him stopping once when there was this disappearance of a number of females but it was just a rumor. Or so what the woman thought.

"What are you talking about?" she dared to ask but knew he was not going to answer in words she would understand.

"Just a fair warning," two colored eyes flashed in amusement and something the woman couldn't identify but it made her shiver in fear. "That_ guy_ is snapping."

Something with the tone of the man made her want to run away but again, she was being _foolish_. "You're just scaring me, Sei-kun," she batted her eyes and closed the distance of the two, aiming to kiss the man. "How about have fun in my place?"

With movements not justified to humans, Akashi moved away from her and smirked at the desperate act. "You know I never thought you would do something foolish like that. But then again," his glance turned to something in the window of the office. "I'm rather thankful of the push."

Delight went through the woman when she thought the guy would go with her but then it turned into confusion when the red head went to leave. "Wait!" she called out. "Aren't you going to go with me?"

A deadpanned face.

_"Who would?"_

He left just like that and the woman bit her lips and forced the tears to not fall. "Bastard," she muttered to herself. "He's a real bastard."

She walked towards her home. It was already dark and there were no one in sight in her walk to her house. Her place was after all a district which was not that popular. Only few people lived there.

She opened her house and immediately smelt a terrifying stench that was going from her bed room. She slowly went there and opened the door.

There she saw an angel.

No, a _fallen_ angel.

Hair blue as the clear sky, the man had no emotions in his face but it just made him more mysterious and alienly_ beautiful_. A perfection of an angel but one picture made it imperfect. He was covered in crimson red blood and he stood in the destroyed bedroom of the woman.

"Nee," the voice that left the unknown male made her gasped. No, not even _the_ Akashi had a tone like that, a tone that made anyone's knees weak and wanted to fall. "Did you know _he_ hates disorderliness?"

"Huh?" she couldn't understand and her mind didn't want to work especially when those dull blue eyes glanced at her way.

"I don't really know you so I shouldn't judge you but," the corner of his lips slightly turned into a frown. "I don't really like it if you disrespect him with your actions, _ojou-san_."

Did it justify if she blushed at his term "ojou-san" even when she likes a certain redhead?

Graceful movements came to the young man and he closed the distance of the two of them. He closed his eyes.

"That's why I_ hate_ you," those blue eyes opened in a snap, flashing in deep anger. The woman let out a fearful scream and backed away, only to meet the hard wall. "You don't even know the_ real_ Akashi-san and yet you act so familiar with him. It's very insulting for_ my_ friend. I really hate your kind."

"And I really am not _that_ merciful to those I hate."

The touch was gentle but it never made the female any less scared. Those eyes, underneath the layers of innocence, were crazed, mad, insane, psychotic.

"Just _please_ go die, nee?"

The clothes of the mysterious man held more red color and his face and hair had some blood in some parts. He stood on the roof of an apartment, the full moon reflecting light on his way.

"Did you saw?" he whispered suddenly and came face-to-face to the redhead he knew so much off. "I'm not regretting what I've done, you know. Once they dared to touch or hurt improperly what's dear to me, I don't hold back."

His blue eyes clashed with those two-colored eyes.

_"Will you still say you love me then?"_

A deep chuckle escaped the other and he moved forward, leaning to the slightly smaller body. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said huskily and put his head on the left side of the former's shoulder, his lips near the ear. "I even found it more beautiful than the first time I saw it, _Tetsuya_."

"The woman will not like that you are playing with them, just so I will snap," Kuroko deadpanned and blinked when he felt pressure on his shoulders. "Akashi-san?"

"Don't think of other people when you're with me, Tetsuya," it was a simple order but the unvoiced warning was there. Gold and crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "And what did I tell about calling my name?"

A soft genuine smile came to the smaller male and this just made Akashi delightful and possessive of Kuroko. No one should ever saw it other than him. Those smiles should_ only_ be sent to him.

_"Seijuro."_

He smiled and tilted the bluenette's head. He kissed the other passionately, possessively, protectively, lovingly and hungrily.

And Kuroko just returned the kiss with equal passion and emotions.

_'Mine.'_

* * *

A/N: I was trying out how to write yanderes so what do you guys think? Bad? Good? Normal? I don't really know...


End file.
